Dylan
by Max6797
Summary: After Fang leaves, Max is a mess. She finds out that Fang has moved on, but not completely. Dylan is here to stay and won't take no for an answer. Will Max move on from Fang and choose Dylan, or go out to find him?  book after Fang please R
1. Chapter 1

Ever since Fang has been gone, I feel like... Like a whole chunk has been bitten out of me. Every memory of him and me always buzz around my head like a mosquito. Nightmares haunt me day and night. And every night I wake up screaming. No amount of the flock comforting me will help. I'm not the only one that has been hurting since Fang left... But I've been hurting the most.

Dylan keeps following me around the house like he's my seeing eye dog. I try to forget, but I can't. I've been warming up to Dylan and I think I'm starting the long process of getting over Fang but it's only been a couple weeks. Angel keeps telling me "only time will tell." and I think she's right. Dylan was literally made for me and... I have to accept that I will never see Fang again...

"I'm sorry, Max... It's all my fault" Angel interrupted my thoughts. She's been doing this ever since Fang left. We still don't quite see eye to eye but I love her.

I decided to finally get off of the old laptop and eat some lunch. Of course, as soon as I entered the kitchen, Dylan was at my side. I can't blame him. He was 'programmed' this way.

"Hey, Max. Uhh. Can you meet me on the deck in a little bit?" Dylan said softly and seriously.

"No problem." I smiled sicerely. I just ate a little bowl of cereal since I didn't feel like starting any fires by making grilled cheese. As soon as I finished, I walked out to the deck, taking my time.

"What's up?" I whispered, a little disturbed by the intimacy of the moment.

"Come with me." Dylan grabbed me around the waist and flew out over the deck. I was holding back every urge to not kick him where it counts. He was holding me by the waist tight to his chest. I was marveling over how well he's gotten at flying. All I could see in the distance was a small patch of lush green. Lush. I'm such a marshmollow.

We landed smoothly in a meadow. It was breathtaking. Wildflowers were generously spread across the small opening. The grass was like that of the fairytale pricess-ness and there was a small stream running into a pond. I gawked at the sight.

"I found this place one day. I thought it might be a nice place to... Think." Dylan looked down at me and smiled. I noticed he was still holding me around my waist. I tried to discretely shrug out of his grip but he held me tighter. Next thing I knew, he turned me around and leand down to kiss me. I immediately squeezed my eyes shut.

Everything I knew about kissing anyone was only with Fang. This was too much. Tears started to form in my eyes. I tried to hold them back but the welled up and spilled over. I pushed him away as much as I could and jumped into the air.

"Max!" He yelled after me. I ignored him and poured on the speed. My tears were stinging my eyes but I didn't care. I got back in seconds. I ran inside and into my room. I saw the laptop with Fang's stuff on it still on my bed. The only thing that kept me from throwing it across the room was a small knock on the door, followed by Angel's voice.

"Max? Can you let me in?" I wiped my tears away and composed myself. I knew that wouldn't fool her but it was worth a shot. I opened the door and gave her my best, convincing "Yo."

"Don't 'Yo' me I know exactly what happened." She was concerned with me. All I could do was drop to my knees crying.

"I miss him so much... I love him. I will never love Dylan as much as I love Fang! I don't care if he's the last guy in the universe! I need Fang back..." I sobbed. "Come back..." I whispered. 


	2. Chapter 2

Angel stroked my hair. I could count on one hand how many times anyone has seen me cry. Ever since... He left, I've been running out of hands. I've broken bones and laughed about it...

"But a broken heart is no laughing matter." Angel said, interrupting my thoughts. But the only reason was... He was there to-... I can't even think about him without my heart aching.

The rest of the day felt like I was just a zombie... I only answered direct questions to me. I focused on what I was currently doing and didn't show emotion. I didn't laugh, talk, or even eat. All of this to keep from thinking of... Him.

I walked into my room, a hollow shell of what I was this morning. I didn't dare look at the laptop, open on the floor. Now, All I can do is lay in bed, waiting for the crushing numbness of semi-conciousness to pull me under.

I woke up in a cold sweat to the ever so wonderful sound of someone breaking in. I ran to the bathroom-where it was coming from. As soon as I peered into the doorway, I saw Fang's back to me, crawling out of the window.

"Fang!" I called after him. I tried to grab hold of his foot, but he slipped out of my grip. Gone forever. With nothing left but his cold letter. "FANG!" I yelled after him yet again through the choking sobs. Then I woke up. I screamed myself awake to the same nightmare. Again.

You would think that after a while of the same nightmare, you wouldn't be scared of it. This is completely different. It absolutely kills me that I can't stop him from leaving. I can never get out of bed fast enough to catch him. I can never be fast enough.

The lights started turning in unisom with my sobs. I buried my face in my pillow and got ready for Dylan to come in. After the display I gave him yesterday, I don't think he'd be so confident. But I was wrong. I picked my head up just enough to see the outline of him.

"Max, are you-" He reached out to touch me.

"Get out of here!" I shreiked. "You don't belong here!" I yelled even louder. "Your'e not Fang! You never will be! You can't replace him! I don't care if you even looked like him! I love him! I don't love you!" I cried some more. "Not even a little... Not even at all." I whispered then buried my face in my pillow again and let the sobs come through.

I didn't sleep the rest of the night. In the morning, when we went to go get breakfast, everyone stayed well away from me... Especially Dylan. I pulled down a box of cereal from the cupboard. I poured it into a bowl. Something fell into the bowl that wasn't cereal. A disc in a sleeve that said 'play me in DVD player'

I went over to the den and placed the disc into the player. The flock followed. Fang appeared on the screen in his suit he wore the day he left. A shocked gasp escaped my lips.

"Hey, Max." Fang said and smiled one of his quick smiles. "If your'e watching this, then the flock must be there too. And you must have also gotten my note." He sighed. "I really hope you got this before too long because I have a few things to say that I didn't get to say in the note. Dylan, I want you to stay the hell away from Max until she actually invites you. Nudge, please don't go crazy on the computer anymore. They need to use it too. Gazzy and Iggy, take it easy on Max, she doesn't need anything blowing up. Angel, I know you and Max don't get along very well, but you are the only one that fully knows. Try to be there for her. And last, but certainly not least, Max... Please try not to go completely mad. I want you to be happy and safe. Try to warm up to Dylan."

The tears were assaulting me again and I couldn't blink them back. I could see the almost invisible twitch in his jaw.

"I Love you, Maximum." He continued. "I hope you and Dylan are happy together... Goodbye for twenty years." Fang nudged the camera but didn't turn it off. He started pacing then wentinto the bathroom, placed his note and sighed. "Off to Tampa..." He sighed reluctantly and jumped out the bathroom. 


	3. Chapter 3

I didn't know how long I went without breathing. All I knew was that I saw the ground coming up to my face fast and I couln't do anything about it. This has happened to me before-blacking out-but it would only happen when an eraser punched me in the gut. All I could feel was the cold numbness washing over me as I hit the ground. The last thing I heard was Dylan intimately whispering in my ear.

"It's okay, Max. You'll be okay." I'll be okay?! I know where the love of my life is and your'e telling me it's okay?! What the hell? Then I went totally unconcious.

I woke to the intoxicatingly sweet smell of Dylan on top of me. That high turned to disgust when I completely came to.  
"Get off of me." I grunted and pushed him off. I started out the room as Dy;an grabbed my fore arm-with amazing force, I might add.

"Just admit it, Max." He growled. I turned to see his amazing face twisted into a hard grimace.  
"Fang isn't coming back."

"I don't know what your'e talking about." I said in a dead tone.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about! He left you because he doesn't love you."

"He left because he cares about me." The words came out in a barely audible whisper.

"BS! If he really cared about you and your well-being, he wouldn't have left! Don't even think about gong to Tampa because he's not there! It's all a rouse. He never loved you, he never cared, he's never coming back, and you'll never find him!" He spoke the words with precision. Like he planned everything.  
"Just accept that you and me will have to be together now. We were made for eachother." He spoke the words softly. "Give up." That struck home.

"How about I give you my list of nevers? I WILL NEVER GIVE UP," I started shouting. "YOU WILL NEVER TOUCH ME LIKE THIS," I twisted my arm out of his grip and pushed him up against the wall. "WE WILL NEVER BE TOGETHER, I WILL NEVER LOVE YOU AND MOST OF ALL, I WILL NEVER STOP LOVING FANG BECAUSE HE DOES CARE ABOUT ME! HE HATES YOU SO MUCH! AND NOW I SEE WHY!!!!" I pinned him to the wall and softened my tone. "I'm going to Tampa to find him and there is nothing you can do to stop me." I turned to walk out the door thain said over my shoulder.  
"And if you ever talk to me like that again, that pretty face of yours won't be the only thing that's broken.

I sat on the couch in the living room. I started thinking about my life. I didn't care how much it hurt. Then it hit me-My life in the past month has been a lot like that sappy vampire romance novel where the vampire leaves the girl and she gets all depressed. And the were wolf is the one who helps her. I know I'm the helpless, stupid human girl and Fang is the vampire. Who's the were wolf? I should read up on that book. see if there's any answers.

"Hey, Nudge!" I said with false enthusiasm. "Wanna go to the bookstore with me?"

"Sure!" Her tawny eyes sparkled with interest. 


	4. Chapter 4

Nudge and I landed in the parking lot of our local Borders and put on our windbreakers in ope that no one would recognise us. Our hopes were quickly and violently squished as about thirty or forty people bombarded us with a flurry of "Did Fang really leave?" and "Where's Dylan?"

The mall security came just in time, before I whapped someone for mentioning... Him.

"Thank you." I mouthed to one of the younger guards. He nodded and smiled and we were on our merry way.

We cautiously walked into the book store, wary of anymore crowds of rabid fansand paparazzi. We scanned the store, looking for anything indicating where the 'Young Adults' section would be-if there was one.

I had a big wad of cash burning a hole in my pocket, from that endless bank account my voice clued me into so many months ago.

We finally had found what we were looking for. And I was so embarrassed when I had to ask about the book I was looking for. The salesman persuaded me to just get the first two. No big deal. I've had worse.

"Max, are you sure your'e gonna be able to read both of those books?" Nudge asked me whenwe were in line to buy our books.

"Yeah. If I come across any words I don't know, I'll look on the internet for a definition." I shrugged.

"Okay." She said reluctantly, like she didn't believe me.

We-I flew home fast so I could get started on my books. Nudge just decided o lollygag, so I left her in the dust-er clouds.

I landed on the deck and ran to my room, locking my door.

*  
Time flies when you really get into a good book. The book I was reading was called Twilight. It might be a little mushy but that stupid Bella is hilarious! Constantly making a fool of herself! God! If Edward or Angel could read Bella's thoughts, they'd both have a major headache!

Twilight was a lot like the relationship between him and me... but it wasn't as mushy and poetic and didn't start off as fast.

It had only taken me about five hours to finish the first book. Angel corrected me when she "heard" me "say" a wrong word and she also told me what it meant. Amazimg she has a better vocabulary than me.

It was getting late, so I decided to get ready for bed and prepare for the nightmare. I got in my bed and curled up in a ball, prepared to muffle any screams that will assault me awake. 


	5. Chapter 5

My scream shuddered me awake. I don't know why, but the way he leaves always frustrates me. It's not the emptyness he's left me with, but the frustration that I can never hold on to his ankle and pull him back in.

I decided to get on with my life--how ever unrealistic that sounds--and start on the next book.

I was bawling on the ever infamous chapter three when I was interrupted by the erreatic pounding on my door followed by a spazzy Gazzy yelling through the door.

"Max! Max! Max! Max! Helloooo?" He shouted. I wiped my tears away and tried my best to compose myself. I opened the door.

"Yes?" I tried to mask that I've been crying, but all I could manage was that dull, dead tone. Gazzy looked like he's just seen an Eraser for the first time.

"It's Angel!" Oh, crap... Not again. I tried my best not to roll my eyes boredly. This always happens.

"What is it this time?" I said a little more snidely than nessecary.

"Sh-She knows where Fang is!" He studdered spazzily.

"We all know where Fang is" I drawled, wincing at the mentioning of his name.

"No! I mean she can read er thoughts! She really knows where he is!" THe minute those last six words left his lips, the blood drained from my face. Everything started to seemlouder, Like i've just taken cotton out of my ears. I ran past Gazzy and clumsily made my way to the living room where everyone was gathered.

"Jeezum, took you long enough!" Iggy complained. I ignored him and went straight to Angel.

"You know where he is?" I pressed.

"Yeah, but Ma-" I cut her off.

"Okay, you guys, we have a long haul in front of us," I boomed, getting everyone's attention. Dylan slowly peered over his shoulder to look at me, his eyes glazed over with uninterest. "If we're going to make it to Fang soon, we need to have supplies. Nudge!" I threw her a backpack. "You and Total go fill it with supplies. Everyone else, prepare for this..." My voice got softer. "This fight will probobly be eight hours plus."

"Max..." Angel interrupted me.

"Yes, Sweetie?"

"I-I don't think you want to know where he is..." She stammered. What is she talking about? Of course I want to know where he is!

"Why?" I growled, my voice getting steely. Angel started getting tears in her eyes... This is bad... Very, very bad... 


	6. Chapter 6

(? POV)

"I love you Max." Fang said. She knew he didn't mean her. She always thought he never even loved her.

"It's because he doesn't." Her voice said.

"Yes he does." She said under her breath, brokenly.

"What's that?" Fang said.

"Nothing." She smiled sweetly. She hated Max. She always had. She hated her because she had everything she wanted and always wanted more. Fang was never enough for her. That's why he left and found me.

"No it's not." And angry voice intruded her thoughts. It was a small voice that belonged to a child. She was frightened by the new voice in her thoughts. She ignored it.

"We're coming for you." The child's voice said again. 


	7. Chapter 7

"Where is He?" I snapped at Angel. She was frightened by my sudden anger.

"Th-he's somewhere in Arizona. In a house by a canyon." Sha cringed.

"Okay, guys. Angel and I are going to have to go alone." I really didn't want anyone to see me when I... I beat that thought down before I could complete it.

Angel and I leaped off the deck and started south. This was going to take a while. If I were going alone, I could just use my super speed... Uh. Duh? I can use it with Angel!

"Hey, Angel... I think I have an idea." She was probobly reading my thoughts right now.

"I don't know, Max." She said unsure.

"Aw. C'mon!"

"Okay." She flew under me and tucked in her wings. I held her little body close to mine and poured on the speed. Everything started speeding by. I've forgotten how wonderful this is, dispite the burning of my eyes. Probobly her's too. It was only a coule of minutes before Angel sent me a thought.

"Stop!" Well, I can't just stop on a dime when I darn well please! I needed about half a mile to slow down enough. And surely enough, I did.

"Okay, we're right over the-his house." Why did she keep almost saying- Angel was looking at me apologeticly.

I shook my head trying to shake the thought off. How could I have been so nieve? But who could he be with? Probobly some skeezy red head he found.

"Sometimes, you must look no further than the mirror to find your enemy, Maximum." The voice chimed in. I nearly choked on my own spit at the sound of it.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I snarled under my breath.

"It will all become clear soon enough." I hate that Confucious jerk! 


	8. Chapter 8

We finally dove down into the backyard, trying to be conspicuous. Angel was grimacing.

I kicked down the double doors leading to the den. I was so pissed I started to sweat.

The very thought of Fang possibly being in the naxt room, for some reason, started to make my adrenaline start soaring through my body. My heart started so flutter unevenly. The next sound I heard made my heart skip a beat, then stop all together. My blood ran cold.

"Stop it, Fang! No!, I'm ticklish there!" The girl's voice giggled. She sounded like me. I'm sure I never said that, though.

"Baby, what was that?" She said a little frightened. It sounded almost like he recorded me or something. But it was anctually a person saying that.

I wanted to scream but I couldn't find my lungs. I wanted to run but I was too numb to feel anything.

Agony washed over me and crippled my body, making my body convulse on the floor. It nearly beat me to a quivering pulp when rage and jealousy took it's place. I stood up and started steaming my way to the room the sounds were coming form.

I pushed open the door, (with amazing force, I might add) nearly snapping it off the hinges. And there they were.

Fang and an impeccibly perfect copy of me. Snuggling on the bed, staring at me, like I was the bearded lady.

Max II was with Fang. 


	9. Chapter 9

(Max II POV)

Max nearly broke down the door. Max II gat scared and immediately got closer to Fang. She looked up at Fang to see him gasp in horror.

"M-M-Max?" He studdered. This angered Max II. Fang was hers and hers only. She got up and put on her fighting face.

"Couldn't stay away, could you Max? You just had to mess everything up... Go against Fang's wishes. Well you need to learn to listen. And I'm going to teach you that lesson." Max II grimaced and lunged at Max.

Max II started to feel amazing pain all over her body. She collapsed on to the ground. The pain in her body stopped long enough to see Max as surprised as Fang.

"She did that to me..." Max II thought to herself. Max II got up. Fang went up to Max and kissed her.

That was supposed to be her kiss. Then Max II was struck with an idea. If she was exactly the same as Max, she would have the same powers.

Max II concentrated her most to put Max in the worst pain imaginable. Max fell to the ground hard. The very sound made a demonic smile spread across Max II's face.

"Stop!" Fang shouted. Max II looked at him and kissed him hard. She put her arms around his neck, restraining him. She wanted this to last forever. She loved him. She always did. She loved him more than that petty Max.

Max II felt somethingg tugging on her hair, then completely pulling her to the ground.

"Don't you EVER do that again!" Max snarled. Max punched her in the face.

(Max POV)

I ran over to Fang after giving Max II a short beating.

"Please come back..." I wispered to Fang, putting my arms around his neck. Tears started to wel up in my eyes.

"Max..." he sighed. "You know I can't say no to you... But... You have to be with Dylan. I'm to dangerous to be around you." He said softly.

"I love you more than anything, but... You can't be at your most leaderness when I'm around." He looked into my eyes, quoting that wretched note.

Fang looked distant for a moment. He came back, his face sullen.

"What was that?" I thought to Angel.

"I showed him everything that happened to you in his absence."

"Max, I really wish you didn't have to go through that." He looked down, ashamed. "But I can't be with you anymore. As much as it kills me, you have to move on. You have to be with Dylan. I can't Bare to see you unhappy, but at the same time, I don't want to hurt you." Well, too late, Captain stupid!

"You need to go." He took my arms from his neck and put them at my sides. He helped Max II up.

The hole in my chest ripped itself wide open. I put my arms around myself like Bella to try to keep myself from falling apart. It didn't help. I fell to my knees, gasping for air. Tears collected in my eyes and ran down my face.

"Fang, please... Come with me..." I forced through my lips.

"Max, I've been trying to say this nicely." He sighed reluctantly and looked into my eyes. "I don't want to be with you anymore." His face darkened. This was just like Edward breaking up with Bella. Except, I did my homework.

"I don't belive you. Your'e lying!" I yelled. Max II started to turn red. She lunged at me once more and pinned me down.

"HE DOESN'T WANT YOU! JUST TAKE NO FOR AN ANSWER! HE LOVES ME!" she shouted while beating me. 


	10. Chapter 10

Max II's outburst left me stunned. That was one thing I really didn't expect. I wanted to cry.

Max II got off me and left me laying on my back, surrounded by the fluffy carpet. I just stayed there, sprawled across the floor, staring at the celing. I was expecting Angel to say something, but all I heard were her choked sobs.

We all missed Fang at home, and we tried not to show it. I never knew why. Dylan never even mentioned him. Like Fang didn't even exist to begin with!

Well, now Dylan's wish is coming true...

"Please Fang..." Angel whispered, sniffling and wiping her tears away. "We all miss you so much. You and Max have no idea how torn apart we are!" she continued. "N-Nudge is cutting, Gazzy doesn't plan mischief with Iggy, Iggy won't smile or cook, and the worst part is... Dylan is blackmailing us. He won't let you or Max know." My jaw dropped.

I never knew any of this at all!

"Dylan beat me..." Angel looked at me then looked down. I ran and sat at her side. I put my arms around her tiny body and rubbed her back. I looked up and glared at Max II. Fang looked like he didn't care. He didn't show any emotion. then I saw the almost invisible flex in his jaw.

"My decision stays the same." He said in a dull tone.

"Fang." I got up and held my face inches from his. "I know as much about the flock now as you do. Wthout you, I can't be leaderness at all... You keep me together. You are the one who gives me the motivation to get out of bed in the morning. All I ask from you is to be there for me." I kissed him and smiled, a single tear rolling down my cheek.

Max II pulled him away and glared at me.

"He doesn't want to go. This is his home now, and I am the one he belongs with. No one can take him away from me!" She snarled. I ran up to her and pinned her to the wall by her wrists.

"I brought to you the brink before, I can do it again just as easily, but this time I'll finish the job." I growled at her. Fang put his hand on my shoulder. I snapped my head to see him shaking his head disapprovingly. He took my hand and leaded me to the front door.

"What are you doing?" I murmured.

"Showing you out." He opened the door. 


	11. Chapter 11

"Y-Your'e showing us out?" I studdered unable to comprehend the situation.

"Yeah." He said cooly, leaning against the doorway. He started playing with a piece of my hair.

"Okay then..." I said, trying to swollow the enormous lump in my throat. "I guess this is goodbye forever."

"It's better this way." He half-smiled and Nudged me out of the door. "Goodbye Maximum."

I flew away reluctantly, tears running down my dirty face. I held Angel in preparation for our short flight. I put on the speed and just drifted away.

We were back in Colarado in minutes. The whole flock -minus Fang and Dylan- was waiting for us on the deck. All of their faces one by one turned to disappointment seeing that we were returning without Fang.

Dylan came out to greet us.

"Hey Maxy how was-" I cut him off

"First of all, don't ever call me Maxy again." I said in a soft monotone. "Second, you know exactly how it went." I said with an edge in my voice. Dylan slapped me across the face.

"No one tells me what to do!" He roared. He was almost literally fuming.I've been taking your crap for too long! You're a girl! You're not supposed to be running this flock! It should be me."

I tucked in my wings anticipating the fight.

"Now you will do what I say! All of you!" He looked at the rest of the flock.

"No." I growled defiantly. He slapped me once again, knocking me to the ground. I looked up at everyone, with my hair in my face and tears in my eyes. I was proppoing myself up with my hands. I was in no shape to fight. That hurt! Dylan was strong.

"If any of you disobey like this one, your fate will be much worse." He growled.

I just layed there. I've been spending a lot of time on the ground. Why me? Why did Fang do this to me? What did I do to Max II?

Why was Dylan made for me? 


	12. Chapter 12

I tried to get on my feet, but Dylan just hit me again.

"Stay down!" He shouted. Then he broke my leg.

I wailed in pain. My scream probobly striking terror into the flock. This wasn't like any other break. Dylan took my leg once again in both of his hands, leaving some space between them and literally snapped it like a twig. I screamed even louder, my chest and throat aching.

The gripping agony put everything into perspective as I started to black out from not breathing.

Dylan was made for me because whoever made him either knew Fang was going to leave, or wanted Dylan to tear apart the flock. They just threw in the "Dylan was made for you" for kicks. I couldn't find any third option. Because there wasn't one.

I couldn't feel anything. I was completely numb. Like I was in one of those isolation tanks again. I couldn't even bring anyones face to my mind. All I could see was pitch blackness. All I could feel was a gigantic weight pushing down on me. I tried to hold it up but I couldn't. I used every ounce of strength I had and managed to hold it up. To keep it from crushing me.

"Max. Max." I heard Fang's voice echo in my head. Every kiss, every touch, every bad pun we shared passed before my eyes at a million miles an hour, and yet I could see every last one. I watched Fang grow from a cute ten-year-old to a twelve-year-old beanpole to a fourteen-year-old, gangly limbed, muscular... Bird kid... But not just any bird kid. And I'm not one for mushy poetry but this bird kid had my heart. And all the love inside it.

I heard the soft echo of is voice again. I ran it through my head a million times.

I noticed the weight of the blackness was letting up. I could feel myself getting stronger. I was starting to be able to feel my arms and legs. I tried to move my legs but I only go the aching pain.

"She's breathing!" I heard Fang's voice echo in my head again. It made my head hurt.

I started to come out of the haze. I opened my eyes only to have them burned by the sun. I quickly shut them. Yeah. Definatly like I was in an isolation tank.

"Max. Max." Fang whispered. except it wasn't an echo in my head. His voice was perfectly clear.

I tried opening my eyes again. Slowly this time.

"Fang." I whispered. Except when my eyes were open, I didn't see him. 


	13. Chapter 13

My eyes scanned over everyone gathering around me. Fang wasn't there.

"Leave her be! She's fine." Dylan started pushing everyone away.

"Maximum. You need to get up." My voice said.

"Uh, voice... If you haven't noticed, my leg is broken in two places. I don't think I'm in good shape for walking." I thought back.

No answer. Typical.

Dylan leaned down over me. He leaned in closer to kiss me. I tried to resist but I couldn't because I was already on my back.

"Your other leg, Maximum." My voice chimed in. Oh... Duh?

Dylan was already about to kiss me when I jerked my left knee up and got him where it counts. He doubled over in pain.

"Angel!" I shouted at her. "Call Jeb and my Mom!" She ran into the house. Max II landed on the deck. Her eyes darted to my face. I watched the emotions. One by one, play on her face. Shock, horror, intuition, anger. Them Max II lunged at Dylan.

Time became elastic as I watched the chaos unfold before me. Nudge and Angel were hugging and crying. Max II and the Gasman were beating the snot out of Dylan. Iggy was trying to make a brace for my leg... And Fang landed on the deck.

His gaze fell on my battered face. It reminded me of when he was flatlinging in Dr. G-H's lab and he came out of it... Except is was opposites...

Fang was at my side in a heartbeat... Well one of his. Mine kinda stopped.

"What happened?" His eyes were scanning over my body trying to help. Iggy came over with his make-shift brace. HIs long, bony fingers flttered over my right leg like buterflies.

"She has a bad fracture in her upper leg and in the lower part..." He bowed his head in shame. "It's even worse. Dylan really messed her up."

"Wait. Dylan did this?" Fang didn't know the whole story. And he hated Dylan. Even worse.

I nodded my head. "He went on this crazy phycopathic rampage and... Well he just snapped."

Angel then came by. Fang looked distant. Angel was probobly showing him exactly what happened.

I heard the sound of metal hitting the deck. My head darted to it. Then I saw Jeb's head pop up. He cooly got up on the deck, pushed Gazzy and Max II out of the way and injected Dylan with something. Dylan was unconcious in seconds. Then he walked over to me, followed closely by my mom.

"What was that?" Fang said.

"What was what?" Jeb said lifelessly.

"The thing you injected Dylan with." Gazzy chimed in.

"Oh, thats just a miled sedative. He'll be out for a couple hours." Jeb said intuitavely. 


End file.
